Anything For You
by as.lightning.stikes
Summary: Post-3x06 Elena lays in bed and devises a flawless plan to bring him back: It'll be drastic, insane. But will Stefan shed his ripper facade? Does he actually love her? Of course. Elena would do anything for him like He'd do anything for her. STELENA:
1. Realization

**A/N Okay so this is my first The Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I've been a devoted, obsessed, loving Stelena fan forever and this is my shot at writing a reconciliation story between Stefan and Elena. I loveeeee Paul Wesley and I find Nina Dobrev a truly confident and talented actor... I'm impartial to Damon. I mean, I think Ian Somerhalder is the sexist thing alive, but Damon the character is not someone I can say I like... omg now I'm just rambling.**

**Read. Enjoy. Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>ELENA's POV-<p>

_Stefan. That abhorrent, inconvenient Stefan. That beautiful, considerate, unwavering Stefan. That man who, no matter what caused him to shut it off, would love me. That man who I loved with every ounce of passion in my body._

I thought of that Stefan, my Stefan, as I lay in bed the night of the first day of my senior year. So much had happened in the past year but my love for Stefan, from that first sight and until now, had stayed constant. It was, aside from my responsibility for Jeremy, the only thing keeping me alive.

And by what I saw in his eyes today… there was no question I was for who he was alive.

I silently cried to myself while gripping my soft, khaki comforter. It was the very comforter that Stefan and I had gotten ourselves tangled into so many times. It was the very comforter in which I hid before Stefan found me and tickled me until I begged him to stop. It was the same comforter that kept me warm through the night when Stefan and I stay lay awake whispering to each other and talking about everything: our lives, our pain, our hopes, our love.

I thought of —fantasized of, moreover—what could have happened if he had had the chance to say something before Ric shot him. I imagined him scolding me for being so damn reckless, and asking me how selfish I could be for doing that, for leaving him. I dreamt of him saying "Elena, I love you so much."

His eyes gave away how shaken he was and how he wouldn't have forgiven _himself_ if something had happened to me. If I wasn't mistaken, there had been a shimmer of tears in his eyes. The way he held me tight for those few, glorious seconds proved to me that he still believed I was his and he would fight Klaus and the world to protect me. Not for his obligation to Klaus, but for me. The way he questioned me before I left the Salvatore Boarding House tonight, asking why I saved him, was the perfect example of how he was instigating me to tell him that I love him. He needed my faith in him to hold through all this, just like how he needed my words the night of my birthday. He would play it cool and pretend like nothing he was doing to me was bothering him, but it was. Like every five year old boy who pushes a girl in the sandbox to not give away how much he cares, Stefan was playing his part well.

But I saw through his façade. And I couldn't take it anymore. DAMMIT!

Stefan wasn't really compelled. He was still the real Stefan, not ripper Stefan. He was pretending to be devoid of any emotion so that he could protect me from any further damage from Klaus. IT WAS ALL THERE… HE WAS ACTING THAT IT WASN'T to fool Rebekah, Tyler, us all. It was his excuse to be by me all the time, free of Klaus. And he was perfect at it.

If anything, Stefan was, like Damon had said, high off of human blood. I'd taken care of that before, so why not now. I would help him. I'd do anything for him.

Just like he would for me. Because it was Stefan and Elena. Always.

This time, I knew exactly what I had to do. I was gonna put up a fight and make him admit that he saw the "human blood bag" as his Elena. I was gonna do it the hard way. I was gonna make him cry… but I was gonna do it to see him in my arms again.

I got outta my bed, and walked across the room, my bare feet shivering at the feel of the cold wooden floor. I reached my elegant, pearl dresser… some never married great aunt Gilbert had left it for me before she died, but that was the last thought on my mind right then. I grabbed my phone. Damn, it was 2:47 am, and I had school the next day. But what I was about to set out on doing was so much more significant than what _school _could ever be for me after all that I had dealt with. I was prepped to be the perfect writer just like I was ready to make Stefan reveal his game to me.

_G-u-y-s _I typed slowly at first onto the touchscreen, my half-closed eyes adjusting to the bright light coming from the phone. I picked up my pace: _M-e-e-t m-e a-t t-h-e D-u-n-k-i-n o-n t-h-e o-t-h-e-r s-i-d-e o-f t-o-w-n 715 a-m C-a-n-t m-e-e-t a-t t-h-e G-r-i-l-l T-h-i-s i-s s-e-r-i-o-u-s I-m-m-a b-r-i-n-g S-t-e-f-a-n b-a-c-k._

I selected Bonnie, Caroline, Ric, Tyler, Matt, Damon and Jeremy as the recipients. I would need them all. I pressed the green, instigating _Send _button. The first two times I did, it didn't go through. I thought that maybe it was a sign that my idea wasn't so great after all, but then decided that I was thinking into it too much. The third time it worked.

I heard a deep growling sound come from the back of my room, towards the window. I turned abruptly. I convinced myself it was just me imagining things again, being the girl involved with vampires and werewolves and witches and all, and went back to my bed, taking my phone with me. I felt relieved after sending that message, hopeful. I dunno when I fell asleep, but it must have been as soon as my muscles collapsed on my big bed. I needed to sleep.

After all, dying was going to take a lot of energy.


	2. Brothers

**A/N Here's the second chappieee! Sorry it took so long! With school and all, Imma aim for once to twice a week updates! thanks for the LOVELY reviews guyss! hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>STEFAN POV—<p>

I recapped the century old bottle of Bourbon after pouring myself a strong one. Taking out a thin leather-covered flask, I slipped two drops of the contents into my much-needed mignight drink, and re-pocketed it. Five times a day, every day, all year. As I took a sip, I felt the bitter yet hankered liquid burning me and I gnarled to clear my throat. Reminding myself that I was doing this for _her_, I painfully downed it.

As I was setting the glass down, a voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"While you're at that _Stefan_," Damon mocked, "Make yourself useful and make me one."

I turned around, raising my left eyebrow.

"Uhm… is it just me or are you distraught over the fact that the woman you desire is still in love with your brother? You finally resorting to alcohol?" I retorted, casually. Being rude to Damon was instinctive, but if I had to be the new "Damon" under the circumstances, I would have to try.

"Oh no," he replied, as casually. He didn't sound taken aback at my tone at all. "It's just that I'm saddened seeing the woman I love_, wasting_ her time waiting on a soulless, impassive, twofaced ripper."

That dickbag. How THE HELL did he dare to think that? In love with Elena, yeah… over my dead body. He would never deserve someone as pure as her! And me, the soulless, impassive, twofaced ripper? A year ago he was just that. Talk about being hypocritical.

I could've ripped his head off at that point… but I didn't. Instead, I chuckled.

"Awwwhhh, how cuh-ute? Wanna borrow some of my waterproof Nike shirts? They'll be handy when you're on shoulder-to-cry on duty?" These "Damon-isms" was harder to conjure than I had thought. I had to give him some credit for being so damn cynical.

"Ha, funny," was all he said, walking himself over to the bar and grabbing the Bacardi rum.

Maybe, I had actually won this little spat against Damon, I thought. Inwardly smiling, I started to walk out.

"Elena will, sooner or later, be _done _crying over you," he stated in such a matter-of-fact tone, more seriously than I had ever heard him.

Those few words stabbed me right in in the gut. They curled up into my chest, winding and turning and yanking my insides, letting loose the blood in the most excruciating, slow manner conceivable. They proved to me how, even though I held the royal flush of spades in my hands right then, I was helpless. I couldn't call a show. She wouldn't ever find out I was still hers. I had lost.

But he couldn't be left thinking that, so I sneered, "When that happens, brother, be sure to make most of the leftovers."

I winked at him, and in seconds, I was gone.

* * *

><p>DAMON POV—<p>

I had to admit, Elena did make the ideal warrior princess. At times I felt she was Elizabeth I reincarnated or Athena or like modern-day Rosa Parks or something. I had to give it to her: she was so strong in enduring for what she believed. That whole acting drunk and jumping off of the bleachers thing— I don't think it would've even crossed Blondie or the witch's mind. Heck, any other girl would've been downright terrified at the thought.

After I cleaned her wound, she had left the study with an appreciative smile. I overheard her telling Alaric how he should continue resume his little bromance with me. Man, I missed him. He was, after all, the only adult in our little clique of the hormonal, teenaged, Mystic Falls vamps, wolves, and witches.

I cleaned up, rolling my eyes at how much I'd softened up… saying I "missed" Ric. Whatever.

I zoned out after that, went up to my wing and watched some football replays on like the NFL channel. It was all about the media these days, not like during the 1920s when football was about glory and spilling blood. It was really too bad, and I eventually got bored. Thinking about the detestable _beer_ cans they had had at that uneventful bonfire, I decided I needed a _real_ drink, and so, made my way downstairs.

Stefan, my dear brother, was just finishing up one of his own and I called out "While you're at that _Stefan_, make yourself useful and make me one," entering the room.

He was quick to reply with "Uhm… is it just me or are you distraught over the fact that the woman you desire is still in love with your brother? You finally resorting to alcohol?"

Whoa. Didn't see that one coming. What had happened to him? He was like supposed to be the righteous Prince Charming and leave the bad boy antics to me.

Oh yeah. He was Klaus's ripper. Had forgotten that for a while.

"Oh no, it's just that I'm saddened seeing the woman I love_, wasting_ her time waiting on a soulless, impassive, twofaced ripper," I answered.

If trying to bring him back to required me to play his game, I wouldn't hold back. I would lie through my teeth, never letting my stoic mask break. It's what I did. I couldn't let my baby bro, who became this because he tried to save my life, be this. It was just like… weird.

"Awwwhhh, how cuh-ute? Wanna borrow some of my waterproof Nike shirts? They'll be handy when you're on shoulder-to-cry on duty?"

Yikes. Nice comeback… not. He really needed some lessons from _moi. _He was hopeless, even if he wasn't really him, if that made sense. Whatever.

"Ha, funny," I remarked, helping myself to my much-needed rum.

I think he left, thinking that he had made a legit comeback. He was probably ecstatic… and thus, vulnerable. If I could do something to help Elena out and make his ungrateful ass feel something, I'd do it now. So I said:

"Elena will, sooner or later, be _done _crying over you."

He froze in his tracks and by the look on his face for that nanosecond, I knew it worked. He broke. Dang, was I DA BEST, or was I da _best_?

Huhhh, but he regained his controlled, careless ripper expression as quick as he lost it and grinned at me: "When that happens, brother, be sure to make most of the leftovers."

Well… he was _my _brother so I guess he was kinda good too.

I blinked and he was gone. Whatever.

* * *

><p>Finishing my successful drink, I resorted to my wing a mere two minutes after Stefan. It was a night to do the ritual writing no. one. will. ever. know. about. unless. they. have. a. death. wish.<p>

It wasn't only the cliché Elena and the sweet Stefan who kept a diary… journal… whatever. I did too. Being a vampire, memories were too important to be let lost in the sands of time. Words, thoughts, appearances had to be recorded.

So basically, I was merely being informative… not emotional or whatever as I settled down at my desk and wrote in my worn-brown-leather journal like most nights:

_Dear Diary, _

_I love Elena, but I'm not in love with her, nor will I be. I respect her, especially because of the danger she is willing to put herself in for the sake of her loved ones. I will always protect her, not as an envious, available, mr-tall-dark-and-mysterious, but as a big brother. She led me to my own humanity, something that had faded over the centuries, and I'm indebted to her. And, even though I don't wanna admit it, to Stefan too. He saved my life, selling his own to the Devil and giving up 'Lena. I owe them both at least my most sincere efforts in reuniting them._

_I guess I also want my B.A. rep back… it just doesn't suit Stefan. And I can't really be a one-woman man… it's so… boring. _

_Wow, I have softene— _

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. My HTC Amaze 4G vibrated from across the room, interrupting my revelation.

I checked the Limited Edition Platinum Rolex on my wrist. What the hell? Who was up and texting _me_ at two-freaking-forty-seven in the morning?

"This better be good," I growled aloud to myself as I walked over.

_New Message from Gilbert, Elena_ flashed on the screen. I impatiently pressed it and the message finally pulled up:

_Meet me at the Dunkin on the other side of town 715 am. Cant meet at the Grill. This is serious. Imam bring Stefan back._

I sighed. Ms. Elena was relentless.

I lazily texted "mmkay will b there" back and trudged back to my bed, removing my black Kenneth Cole button-up shirt and dropping it somewhere on the cold stone floor in the process.

Not bothering to finish the entry, I fell on my stomach on the California-king mattress. If I was to hunt AND meet Elena before 7:15 am, I would need my sleep.

The last thought I allowed to enter my mind before sleep consumed me was: guessing at the type of plan Elena would have crafted, the few weeks were undoubtedly going to be some entertaining ones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So whatdya think? I was proud of this... had some fun with it. u guys have thoughts on damon's thoughts and on stefan? I know there was a little less action, and didnt expand on the cliffie but it was neccessary. Next chapp will be a cute songfic so get ready! 3... chapter 4 will be when the ACTION gets wired up.. yeah ;)**


End file.
